Corrente da Amizade
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Harry cresceu sozinho em um orfanato onde todos sempre o excluíram. Isto até uma nova orfã aparecer e através do brilho de uma estrela ele vir seu pedido atendido: um amigo pra sempre. Mas será que é pra sempre mesmo? - harry x luna -
1. Pedido

**N/A: **Olá/acena/

Aqui estou eu de novo, com minha primeira Harry/Luna e a primeira fic com mais de um capítulo que eu consigo terminar! Essa fanfic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Infância do A3V e para o I Challenge Universo Alternativo do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

**Nota: **Totalmente UA. Esqueça profecia, esqueça Lord Voldemort, esqueça magia. Apenas lembre-se de ler a fic. '

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não pertencem a mim (quem dera pertencessem!). São todos da Tia Jô, eu só os uso para fazê-los sofrer com minhas fics.

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!

**Capítulo 1 – Pedido**

Mais um dia cinzento despontava na cidade de Londres. Em uma de suas movimentadas ruas já era possível ver sinais de movimento, de pessoas iniciando sua rotina diária. No pequeno prédio quadrado cercado por altas grades e com aspecto antigo não era diferente.

As empregadas corriam para lá e para cá absortas em seus afazeres, como todo amanhecer naquele orfanato.

Na cozinha, a agitação era maior ainda. O café da manhã dos órfãos era preparado com pressa, várias torradas empilhavam-se em uma bandeja, uma jarra de suco de laranja encontrava-se a um canto da pia e mulheres de avental fritavam ovos no fogão, logo depois colocando-os em pratos. Mas a cozinha não era o único lugar em que havia pessoas acordadas.

Entre tantos quartos em que várias crianças ainda ressonavam embaladas em sonhos tranqüilos, Harry Potter despertou. Levantou-se lentamente, sentando-se. Esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos e com a outra tateou até encontrar seus óculos. Virou-se para descer da cama. Os pés descalços tocaram o chão frio, enquanto o garoto punha-se de pé. Era baixo para os seus nove anos de idade, tinha olhos verdes, e o rosto pálido contrastava com os cabelos negros. Passou os olhos pelo quarto. Era um lugar pequeno, continha apenas uma janela, coberta por finas cortinas amareladas, uma cama de ferro e um armário de madeira em um canto.

Harry dirigiu-se até o armário e o abriu. Olhou desanimado para a pequena pilha de roupas ali presentes, demorando-se uma fração de segundo a mais nas batas cinzentas à direita. Como odiava aquele lugar! pensava enquanto despia o pijama e colocava o uniforme do orfanato, cheio de outros órfãos que adoravam chamá-lo de estranho e fazer piadas sobre ele! Harry sentiu suas entranhas ferverem de raiva ao pensar nisso.

Terminou de se trocar e saiu do quarto para um corredor mal iluminado, onde havia várias portas que levavam aos quartos dos outros órfãos. Desceu as escadas de pedra, não encontrando nenhuma outra criança no caminho - provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo.

Andou por mais um corredor e virou à esquerda em direção à cozinha. Entrando, deparou-se com o usual cenário: uma comprida mesa, com vinte e cinco copos e pratos com ovos, vinte e cinco conjuntos de talheres, uma travessa de torradas no centro e duas garrafas de suco de laranja.

Harry sentou-se na ponta da mesa como de costume, pegou com desânimo a jarra de suco mais próxima e encheu seu copo com o líquido laranja. Começou a comer rapidamente, querendo terminar o mais rápido possível, para sair dali antes que os outros descessem.

Em cinco minutos estava com o prato limpo. Levantou-se e estava à porta quando uma voz o chamou:

- Harry!

Ele virou-se para encarar uma mulher magra e com ar cansado, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- O que é?

- Harry, você sabe que tem que lavar sua louça, garoto! – disse a senhora sorrindo.

- Precisa? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Precisa. E não faça essa cara, Harry. É rapidinho. Você lava e depois pode ir brincar.

Ele ia retrucar dizendo que não tinha com quem brincar, mas preferiu ficar calado. Observou a governanta sair da cozinha, então voltou, pegou seu prato, copo e talheres e foi até a pia. Talvez desse tempo de lavar a louça e correr pra longe da cozinha antes que os outros órfãos acordassem. Ligou a torneira e começou a ensaboar e enxaguar as coisas, sentindo arrepios pela frieza da água. Terminado o serviço, colocou tudo no escorredor, suspirando aliviado por ter acabado em tempo. Voltou a se dirigir à porta, mas antes que desse cinco passos, um garoto loiro e gordo entrou na cozinha. Ao avistar Harry, abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Oi, Harry.

- Oi, Duda. – respondeu cauteloso.

- Sabia que você é estranho? – perguntou o outro rindo.

- Fica quieto, Duda. – retrucou Harry fechando a cara.

- Mas você é.

- Não sou!

- É!

- Não sou!

- É!

- Não...

- Garotos, garotos, o que está acontecendo aqui? – soou uma voz severa.

- Sra. Cole, ele me chamou de estranho – disse Harry apontando para Duda.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou a Sra. Cole olhando para o maior deles.

- Não é verdade! Eu cheguei aqui e o Harry começou a brigar comigo sem nenhum motivo! – disse o menino fazendo voz de choro.

- Pára de mentir! – ordenou Potter.

- Eu não estou mentindo, Sra. Cole, ele é muito malvado, não deixa ele brigar comigo! – Duda agora agachara no chão e cobria o rosto com as mãos, enquanto fingia soluçar. A governanta olhava de um, agachado e soluçante, para o outro, que olhava incrédulo para o drama encenado.

- Sra. Cole, ele está fingindo! A senhora sabe que eu não fiz nada, ele que chegou e me chamou de estranho!

- Não deixa ele me bater, não deixa, não deixa... – Duda arrastara-se até os pés da mulher e agarrara-se a eles, ainda fingindo chorar.

- Chega! Vocês vão acordar as outras crianças! – exclamou Sra. Cole, no que o menino ficou mudo de imediato. – Como não sei quem começou a briga, os dois terão que cumprir um castigo.

- Sra. Cole, por favor, não fui eu, por favor não me deixa de castigo, por favor... – choramingava Duda agora com o rosto realmente molhado.

- Já disse que chega! Os dois vão limpar o quarto onze hoje. E sem desculpas – acrescentou quando o menino agachado aos seus pés abriu a boca. – Agora voltem a fazer suas coisas antes que os outros desçam.

Com um olhar raivoso para Duda que se levantava, Harry saiu com passos rápidos para fora da cozinha. Passou por alguns órfãos a caminho de seu quarto; todos cobriam a mão para cochichar quando cruzavam com ele.

Subiu as escadas quase correndo, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si. Jogou-se na cama encarando o teto. De repente sentiu algo escorrer pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto, e sentou-se imediatamente limpando a lágrima que havia caído.

Não podia negar que se sentia solitário, sozinho. Sentia raiva das outras crianças porque as via brincando, conversando e rindo juntas, unidas por laços de amizade. Harry sentia-se preso em seu próprio mundo, nunca tendo conhecido o verdadeiro significado de _amizade._

- Por quê é tão difícil arranjar um amigo? – perguntou a si mesmo em voz alta.

_Toc. Toc._

- Harry, posso entrar, querido? – a voz da Sra. Cole do outro lado da porta despertou Harry.

- Pode.

Com um clique, a porta se abriu. Harry continuou sentado, enquanto a mulher entrava no quarto e ia até sua cama. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes do garoto.

- Harry... já é a terceira vez essa semana que você discute com alguém. Está passando dos limites.

O menino observou por um momento o rosto velho e cansado da governanta do orfanato. Os olhos castanhos olhavam com ternura para ele, e ela continuava a afagar seu cabelo.

- São eles que começam. – disse.

- Querido, por que você não faz amizade com eles? Aposto que adorariam ser seus amigos.

- Não, não adorariam! – exclamou ele em voz alta – Eles... ficam falando que eu sou estranho, e... eu me sinto diferente deles. É aqui dentro. – ele apontou para o próprio peito, olhando para a Sra. Cole. Ela o encarou com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Isso é só coisa da sua imaginação, Harry. Agora, hoje eu quero você às dez e meia no quarto onze - é esse em frente ao seu - para cumprir o castigo. E quero que faça as pazes com Duda! Está bem?

O menino murmurou algo incompreensível.

- Eu perguntei se está bem.

- Está bem. – ele murmurou com um fio de voz.

- Ótimo. Até mais tarde, Harry.– dizendo isso, ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Aposto que adorariam ser seus amigos – repetiu imitando a voz da governanta – Eles iam preferir ser amigos de uma bolinha de mofo.

Levantou-se e foi até o armário. Abriu uma das gavetas, que estava completamente vazia exceto por uma caixinha de madeira de aspecto velho e manchado. Harry pegou-a e levou-a até a cama, se sentando novamente. Colocando a caixinha no colo, abriu a pequena trava enferrujada, revelando alguns itens comuns: um pequeno caderninho de desenhos e alguns lápis de cor.

Tirou os objetos de lá de dentro e, deixando a caixa de lado, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Pegou o caderno: a capa era simples, marrom e um pouco desbotada, com suas iniciais embaixo. Harry o abriu, folheando até chegar a uma página em branco. Com um lápis azul-claro, começou a traçar linhas finas sobre o papel amarelado. Fazia traços suaves, vez ou outra alternando os tons para azul-escuro e branco. A ponta do lápis ia e voltava na página, tomando uma forma que logo podia se definir como uma estrela. Com o prata, fez uma espécie de cauda, terminando o desenho passando o dedo e esfumaçando o fim. Colocou os lápis de cor de lado, observando a estrela cadente que acabara de fazer. Tentou imaginá-la real, cortando o céu como um ponto de luz, e imaginou-se fazendo um pedido. Escreveu logo abaixo da figura:

"_Desejo ter um amigo para ficar comigo pra sempre."_

Arrancou a folha do caderninho, pegou-a e prendeu-a em cima da cabeceira da cama. Ficou por um momento com os olhos fixos nela. Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu quando, podendo ser visto pela janela, um ponto luminoso e quase imperceptível cruzou o céu. Inconscientemente, ao mesmo tempo em que esse ponto alinhava-se com seu quarto, Harry leu em voz alta:

- Desejo ter um amigo para ficar comigo pra sempre.


	2. Amigos

**Capítulo 2 – Amigos**

- Olha ele ali!

- 1, 2, 3, está pego! Está com você! – as vozes agitadas chegavam ao quarto onde Harry estava mais uma vez deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto.

Ele suspirou. Fazia uma hora que estava ali, e os outros órfãos não paravam de gritar no terraço do orfanato. Rolou de bruços no colchão, escondendo a cabeça entre os braços e tentando se concentrar em algo que não fossem as vozes alegres que ressoavam em seus ouvidos.

Quem dera tudo fosse tão fácil para ele quanto era para os outros! Só queria não ter problemas; poder viver sem preocupações. Porém parecia que tudo ficava mais fácil quando se tinha alguém ao lado, alguém com quem se pudesse contar em todas as horas. Coisa que ele não possuía.

Felizmente ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos por novas batidas na porta e por uma voz que o chamava.

- Dez e meia, Harry – a Sra. Cole gritou para ele.

- Já tô indo – gritou em resposta, levantando com preguiça da cama. Não estava com a menor vontade de ir cumprir seu castigo – e muito menos de fazer as pazes com Duda Dursley. Harry não iria pedir desculpas sendo que fora o outro garoto que começara a briga; aliás, era sempre ele que começava. Como o moreninho não gostava de ser atacado e ficar calado, revidava e eles acabavam em outra discussão.

Se dirigiu até a porta, abrindo-a e encontrando a Sra. Cole e Duda à frente do quarto onze, que na verdade ficava defronte ao seu. Era um dos quartos desocupados do orfanato e fazia um bom tempo que ninguém entrava ali. Então, refletiu Harry com tristeza, devia estar uma bagunça.

A Sra. Cole olhou de um garoto para outro, os dois parecendo se fuzilar com o olhar. Suspirando, dirigiu-se a eles com a voz mais amigável que conseguiu.

- Muito bem queridos, vocês brigaram e agora estão aqui para cumprir o castigo. Irão limpar este quarto, _juntos_. – acrescentou enfatizando a última palavra. – E não quero saber de nenhuma discussão entre vocês, portanto, peçam desculpa um ao outro pelo comportamento que tiveram no café da manhã.

Nada. Eles apenas continuaram se encarando com a expressão extremamente séria.

- Eu disse para pedirem desculpas pelo que fizeram. – repetiu a Sra. Cole em um tom mais severo.

Harry fez um movimento como se estivesse prestes a falar alguma coisa, pareceu reconsiderar e voltou a mirar o menino à sua frente, que também não parecia querer dar o primeiro passo. A governanta percebeu que aqueles dois só pediriam desculpas um ao outro sob ameaça... mesmo que fosse falsa, claro.

- Se desculpem _agora mesmo _ou vão ficar uma semana tendo que lavar a louça de _todos_ os outros – disse, e sorriu quando notou que produzira o efeito desejado.

Duda hesitou um pouco, então estendeu a mão e Harry, após uma rápida olhada para a Sra. Cole, apertou-a.

- Desculpe. – murmurou o loirinho com a cara de que preferia falar qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

- Desculpe. – disse também Harry, cuja expressão não era muito diferente.

Rapidamente eles largaram as mãos.

- Ótimo. Agora irão cumprir o castigo. – dito isso, a governanta retirou do bolso do casaco um molho de chaves de aparência enferrujada e começou a afastá-las, procurando uma em especial e produzindo um tilintar que aos ouvidos de Harry pareceu extremamente irritante. Finalmente encontrou o que procurava; colocou a pequena chavinha de ferro na fechadura da porta e girou-a, esta se abriu com um clique mínimo.

- Podem começar. Venho aqui de meia em meia hora para ver como estão indo. – ela apanhou alguns materiais de limpeza que estavam a um canto do corredor que Harry não havia reparado antes e entregou a eles. – Lembrem-se: sem brigas.

- Sim, Sra. Cole – disseram em coro apanhando o que a Sra. Cole lhes estendia e observando-a se afastar no corredor. Quando ela desapareceu na curva que levava à escada, viraram-se para o quarto que teriam de limpar. Harry deixou um ruído estranho escapar, como se estivesse com a garganta arranhada.

Quando pisaram dentro do quarto viram por quanto tempo ficara trancado: a cama parecia ser feita de madeira devido ao pó que a cobria. As cortinas nas janelas estavam imundas, tal que não era possível distinguir sua cor original. O armário deveria estar pior que o resto.

- Humpf. – fez Duda examinando o quarto. – É culpa sua. – disse inesperadamente.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Minha? Foi você que começou a discussão e foi você que quase fez um escândalo quando a Sra. Cole apareceu.

- Mas se você não fosse estranho eu não teria implicado com você e você não ia discutir e a Sra. Cole não ia ver o que estava acontecendo e eu não ia fazer escândalo nenhum e...

- Chega. – falou Potter sem paciência. O garoto não se calava não? – Vamos começar logo a limpar isso. Eu começo pela cama, você pode ir cuidando do armário.

- Por que eu tenho que começar pelo armário, por que _você _não começa pelo armário? Você só quer ficar com o mais fácil de limpar! – acusou o garotinho apontando o pano molhado para Harry, que suspirou com a aparente idiotice de Dursley.

- Ótimo. Limpa a cama e deixa que eu limpo o armário. Tá bom assim? – sem esperar resposta, foi andando com passos rápidos até o armário coberto de sujeira, levando consigo um balde d'água e dois paninhos.

Enquanto tirava o pó – que não era pouco – do armário, Harry fingia ignorar os resmungos do outro órfão. Trabalhava em silêncio, concentrado em não se virar e dar uma bela lição no garotinho mimado que estava do outro lado do quarto.

Meia hora depois, a Sra. Cole veio verificar se estava tudo certo e trouxe um copo d'água para cada um. Harry, que já estava ficando sufocado com tanto pó, bebeu o seu em um gole só para depois voltar à limpeza. Somente o armário levou mais de quarenta e cinco minutos para ser totalmente limpo. Duda parecia ter medo da sujeira, pois quando Potter terminou seu trabalho o garoto não parecia ter feito nem metade do dele.

Na altura em que os dois terminaram de arrumar o quarto, já era mais de meio-dia e estavam mortos de cansaço e fome, com os braços doendo após tanta esfregação. Depois de uma ida rápida ao banheiro para lavar as mãos, eles se dirigiram para a cozinha onde a Sra. Cole os esperava com o almoço. Pelo jeito as outras crianças já haviam almoçado.

- Acabaram, meninos? – perguntou quando eles entraram. Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo! Terminaram bem a tempo!

- A tempo de quê? – perguntou Harry meio ríspido enquanto sentava-se à mesa, puxando seu prato para se sentar o mais longe possível de Duda.

- A tempo de a nova órfã chegar – respondeu a Sra. Cole. Os dois engasgaram.

- Que nova órfã? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ah, me esqueci de que vocês não estavam quando eu falei com os outros. Hoje à tarde chegará uma nova órfã no orfanato, ou vocês acham que eu mandei limparem aquele quarto à toa? – explicou.

Harry voltou os olhos para o próprio prato, não ligando muito para a notícia. Era só mais um que vinha para se juntar aos outros na tarefa de xingá-lo e excluí-lo de tudo... Só mais um...

A Sra. Cole saiu para resolver alguns assuntos relacionados à chegada da nova órfã e os dois meninos continuaram a almoçar em silêncio. Assim como Harry, Duda não parecia ter sido muito afetado pela notícia; mas afinal, quando ele ligava para alguma coisa desse tipo?

Potter demorou-se o menor tempo possível na mesa, em alguns minutos já tinha terminado de comer e lavado a louça. Saiu da cozinha sem dizer uma palavra a Duda, já que de algum modo eles acabariam tendo outra discussão, e isso era o que Harry menos queria no momento.

Subiu para o seu quarto, e por sorte encontrou poucas crianças pelo caminho. Sua paciência já estava baixa desde a briga com o outro órfão, sentia os braços doendo por causa da faxina e estava extremamente cansado. Jogou-se na cama, suspirando. O desenho que havia feito pela manhã ainda estava pendurado acima da cabeceira, e Harry o ficou observando por um tempo até que resolveu que tomar um banho seria o melhor a fazer – ou pelo menos a única coisa a fazer.

Havia um banheiro para cada andar do orfanato, sendo que o mais próximo ao seu quarto era no fim do corredor. Harry foi até o armário e pegou uma troca de roupa – não que houvesse muitas opções. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro torcendo para que não houvesse ninguém lá de modo que ele tivesse que esperar; por sorte o local estava vazio.

O banheiro também era simples, como todo o orfanato. Só havia o necessário: pia, vaso sanitário e box. Além de um amontoado de toalhas arrumadas a um canto. Cada uma tinha um nome gravado de acordo com o órfão a que pertencia. Depois de separar a sua e pendurar na porta do box, Harry despiu-se, colocou os óculos sobre a pia e abriu o chuveiro até a água ficar morna. Entrou sob o jato quente, sentindo as gotas escorrendo pelo seu corpo enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava. Não podia demorar muito ou logo alguma outra criança estaria batendo na porta e mandando-o sair.

Seus pensamentos foram desviando-se para a garota que a Sra. Cole havia dito que chegaria. Qual seria a idade dela? Talvez ela fosse mais nova, ou mais velha, ou talvez até tivesse nove anos também... Mas do que ia adiantar? Não demoraria muito e ela com certeza se juntaria às brincadeiras dos outros órfãos, dentre as quais estava irritar Harry.

Fechando o registro e mantendo os olhos fechados, tateou até sua mão entrar em contato com a textura felpuda da toalha e puxá-la, enrolando-a na cintura. Os fios de cabelo molhados grudavam em sua testa atrapalhando sua visão já ruim e pinicando seus olhos.

Secou-se e trocou de roupa rapidamente, o cabelo ainda tapando-lhe ligeiramente os olhos. Afastou os fios para o lado e colocou os óculos; pelo menos agora podia enxergar direito. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ouviram-se batidas na porta.

- Potter! Sai logo daí! – mandou uma voz de garota, irritantemente aguda.

Ele se dirigiu desanimado até a porta, abrindo-a e dando de cara com uma garota; ela tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados que iam até os ombros, olhos castanhos ligeiramente saltados e, apesar de ser um ano mais velha, tinha quase a mesma altura de Harry.

- O banheiro não é só seu, garoto. – ela falou rispidamente quando ele saiu de lá. Logo depois ouviu a porta bater atrás de si.

Começou a voltar pelo corredor trincando os dentes de raiva. Um dia ele iria dar uma bela de uma lição naquela garota exibida. Amada era conhecida no orfanato por fingir ser simpática e conquistar a adoração de todos os funcionários e Harry tinha o azar de viver no mesmo andar que ela.

Já ia entrando em seu quarto quando reparou que a porta do quarto onze estava entreaberta. Contudo, ele e Duda não a haviam fechado após acabar a limpeza? Tinha quase certeza que sim.

Cogitou a idéia de que o vento havia feito a porta abrir, então se lembrou de que nesses últimos dias o vento era quase inexistente, e mesmo que houvesse alguma brisa a janela estava fechada impedindo-a de entrar. Por fim, a curiosidade venceu a vontade de voltar a se isolar em seu quarto. O garoto olhou para os dois lados checando se não havia ninguém ali, então se aproximou e espiou pela fresta da porta.

Então aquela deveria ser a nova órfã que a Sra. Cole mencionara. A garotinha estava sentada na cama, de costas para a porta, parecia mexer em uma mala à sua frente. Não aparentava ter mais do que a idade de Harry; tinha cabelos loiros meio sujos e mal cortados que iam até os ombros e pelo que se podia ver vestia uma blusinha rosa-bebê e um short jeans.

Contrariando sua mente que o mandava sair do quarto imediatamente e voltar para o seu próprio, Harry empurrou levemente a porta, sem fazer barulho, e entrou no aposento devagar para a menininha não notá-lo. Apenas quando havia dado alguns passos em direção à cama é que ele percebeu que ela cantava baixinho.

_Dorme, dorme menininha_

_Eu estou aqui_

_Vá sonhar_

_Ainda é tempo, menininha_

_Vá, vá dormir_

_Sonha sonhos cor de rosa_

_Passeia no céu e no mar_

_Apanho o mundo_

_No teu sonho, menininha_

_E não deixa ninguém roubar_

A garota finalmente o percebeu no quarto, uma vez que ele estava praticamente parado em frente à cama. Ela parou bruscamente de cantar e virou-se para encará-lo, revelando brilhantes olhos azuis. O menino hesitou. Será que ela brigaria com ele por ter entrado sem permissão, e ainda por cima a ouvido cantar?

- E-eu... A porta estava aberta e... – engrolou ele tentando se justificar. Para sua surpresa, a garotinha apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu também fico curiosa, às vezes. – ela não parecia brava. Isso acalmou Harry um pouco. Ele se aproximou mais da cama e a menina afastou suas coisas, fazendo sinal para que se sentasse. Cada vez mais impressionado com sua atitude, Potter acomodou-se na bordinha do colchão, de frente para ela.

- A... A música... Que você estava cantando... – ele começou, sem saber direito o que dizer – É só isso?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Como... Como é o resto? – Harry já estava preparado para ouvi-la dizer que não ia cantar, que aquilo não lhe interessava e que era melhor ele sair dali naquele momento. Novamente para sua surpresa, a garota alargou o sorriso ainda mais e continuou a cantar, fitando os olhos verdes de Harry.

_Olha, não reparta com ninguém_

_Os teus sonhos de menina_

_Dorme, dorme_

_Dorme e sonha menininha_

_Sonha, é tempo ainda_

Terminou de cantar e deu uma risadinha baixa, olhando rapidamente para o chão antes de voltar a observar Harry, que parecia estar em uma espécie de transe, a voz dela era linda! Pra quem só ouvia gritos estridentes vindo das garotas, aquilo era realmente uma novidade.

- Garotinho? Você está bem? – ela balançou a mão na frente dos olhos de Harry, que sacudiu a cabeça e pareceu voltar ao mundo real.

- Ah... sim. – ele disse meio sem graça por ter parecido tão _ridículo._ – Você tem uma voz muito linda. – acrescentou, corando logo depois.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu de novo e um brilho tomou conta de seus olhos azuis. – É uma música que mamãe cantava pra eu dormir... antes de ela morrer.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas a garota não parecia demonstrar sinais de tristeza; pelo contrário, continuava a sorrir radiante.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou por fim.

- Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. E o seu?

- Harry Potter.

- Ah, então você é o Harry que aquele menino falou?

- Que menino? – perguntou, embora tivesse quase certeza de que sabia quem era. Então Luna já havia falado com as outras crianças do orfanato. Se sentiu desanimado novamente, pois provavelmente já haviam dito à ela para não se misturar com _ele_.

Harry já se preparou para sair correndo do quarto após ela expulsá-lo dali.

- Um loirinho, com cara de porco – ela falou rindo divertida – Ele me disse que não era para eu falar com um menino que se chamava Harry, porque ele era muito estranho. – à essa altura, Harry já havia baixado a cabeça, pois suas suspeitas haviam se confirmado. _Dursley__. -_ Mas eu não tô vendo nada de estranho... Você parece ser muito legal. – ela completou cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos à frente de si.

- Sério? – Harry ficou tão surpreso que ergueu a cabeça.

- Sério. Aquele garoto lá embaixo e os outros pareciam te odiar, não sei por quê se você está sendo tão legal. – ela falou, sem perceber a expressão impressionada do menino.

- Então... você não me acha estranho?

- Não.

Era como se alguma coisa adormecida no peito do garoto despertasse. Uma coisa que ele nunca sentira antes, e não sabia exatamente o que era, embora lá no fundo desconfiasse do que poderia ser.

- Você quer ser meu amigo? – perguntou Luna sorrindo e afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra sobre a testa.

Harry pensou por um momento que não havia escutado direito. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ou era uma peça pregada por um dos outros órfãos ou era um sonho.

Se beliscou com força, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas soltar um gemido de dor e ficar com uma mancha vermelha no braço. Não estava sonhando, e o sorriso de Luna confirmou, ela realmente pedira a ele para ser seu amigo!

- Eu quero. – finalmente respondeu.

Luna alargou ainda mais o sorriso e, de repente, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do menino puxando-o para um abraço apertado. O garoto ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer, porém ergueu lentamente os próprios braços e passou-os em torno da jovem. Nunca provara algo tão bom quanto aquele abraço.

Harry sentia como se seu corpo tivesse sido enrolado em vários cobertores para ficar quentinho. Jamais alguém havia o abraçado daquele jeito. Luna o apertava contra ela, e o menino podia sentir a felicidade que ela sentia. A coisa que despertara dentro de si pareceu ficar ainda mais forte, e ele soube o que era: _alegria_.

Luna soltou-o, rindo da expressão de incompreensão dele.

- Por quê essa cara? – questionou.

Ele demorou um momento para responder.

- Você é... a primeira pessoa que quer ser minha amiga.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – ela perguntou, aparentemente não muito impressionada com a resposta dele. Harry acenou com a cabeça. Luna aproximou-se mais, e falou sussurrando como se aquele fosse um segredo que ninguém além deles poderia saber:

- Você também.


	3. Confiança

**Capítulo 3 - Confiança**

Harry nunca imaginou o quão bom era ter um amigo. Ou, no seu caso, uma amiga.

As semanas iam passando no orfanato e cada dia ele e Luna ficavam mais tempo juntos. A garota não parecia parar de sorrir nunca e conseguia achar graça até nas coisas menos engraçadas. Era a alegria em pessoa e Harry nunca a vira triste ou aparentando estar sentindo algo ruim.

Por outro lado, os órfãos haviam passado a tratá-la assim como o tratavam, por andar com ele enquanto todos queriam evitá-lo. Luna não parecia se amedrontar frente aos insultos de Duda.

- Quando você chegou eu sabia que ia ficar amiga desse aí. – ele dizia apontando para Harry. – Mas tudo bem, não quero gente como _você_ andando comigo.

Luna apenas desviava os olhos e saía puxando Harry pelo braço, ignorando as risadas estridentes das outras crianças.

Em um desses dias, Duda encurralou-os enquanto atravessavam o hall de entrada.

- Ei! – Harry e Luna se viraram para ver o que era e o garoto deu uma risada. – Garota, her... como é o seu nome mesmo? Ah, sim, Luna! Não demorou para ficar estranha como esse aí, não é? Estranhice é doença de família? – e riu da própria piada.

Pela primeira vez, Luna não ignorou a provocação. Fitou-o por um momento e o loiro espantou-se ao ver que os olhos dela haviam se enchido de lágrimas. A menina apanhou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou do hall de entrada até o corredor em que ficavam seus quartos.

- Luna, espera, pára! – ele falou soltando-se do aperto dela. – O que foi? – perguntou ao ver que lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o com os olhos penetrantes, anormalmente séria. Harry por um momento pensou que ela fosse brigar com ele, entretanto, foi exatamente o contrário.

- Posso confiar em você? – perguntou.

- Pode. – respondeu rapidamente, espantado com a pergunta que ela fizera. Aproximou-se e entrelaçou sua mão com a dela – Eu sou seu amigo.

- Então vem comigo – ela puxou-o para dentro de seu quarto. Potter não havia entrado lá desde o dia em que a conhecera, quase nada havia mudado, exceto que a cama não estava atulhada de coisas. – Senta aí. - a menina falou apontando para a cama. Ele se sentou timidamente na borda do colchão, como da outra vez em que estivera ali.

- Por quê você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou curioso.

Luna apenas ergueu a mão pedindo para que ele esperasse, foi até o armário e pegou de dentro algo que Harry não pôde ver. Quando se virou, percebeu que ela segurava um saquinho preto que parecia estufado com alguma coisa.

Ela se sentou na cama, à frente de Harry e colocou o saquinho entre os dois. O moreno fitou o tecido e depois a amiga, esperando por uma explicação.

- Harry, eu preciso que você prometa que não vai contar o que eu te falar e mostrar pra ninguém. Promete? – ela perguntou.

- É... É claro que eu prometo. Não conto pra ninguém. – aquele ar de segredo aguçava ainda mais a curiosidade dele.

- Então está bem. – Luna hesitou por um momento antes de continuar. – Minha mãe era muito legal comigo. Ia pro meu quarto me dar um beijinho de boa noite e cantava uma canção antes de eu dormir. Segundo ela dizia, aquelas canções eram cantadas em sua família há muito tempo atrás. Minha avó tinha cantado pra ela, e a mãe da minha avó também, e por assim vai. Já papai não ligava para mim. Acho que ele não me amava e nem amava a mamãe. Porque ele era muito bravo. Bebia muito, sabe, e quando chegava em casa, ele... Eu o via batendo na mamãe. Ele gritava coisas que eu não entendia, falava de dinheiro, trabalho... e nunca vinha me dar um beijinho de boa n-noite. – Luna parou por um momento para enxugar uma lágrima que havia descido pelo lado direito de seu rosto. – Uma noite, papai estava no quarto dele, eu estava deitada na minha cama e mamãe estava cantando para mim, quando a gente ouviu muito barulho. Ela me pediu para ficar ali e saiu correndo para ver o que era. Eu me levantei devagar e espiei pela porta do quarto.

"Tinha um montão de homens na porta de casa e eles não pareciam ser tios que resolveram fazer visita. Estavam com uma cara séria e falavam com mamãe que parecia apavorada. Perguntaram alguma coisa, eu não ouvi o quê, mas logo depois minha mãe balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Os homens insistiram, e eu ouvi um deles dizendo alguma coisa haver com a polícia. E alguns minutos depois eles entraram em casa. Eu fechei correndo a porta do meu quarto e deitei de novo na minha cama, fechei os olhos com medo e só fiquei ouvindo os passos e vozes. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei acordada, mas demorou muito pro barulho acabar. E eu acabei dormindo. No dia seguinte, quando eu acordei, mamãe estava chorando na sala. Eu perguntei o que era e onde estava o papai. Ela me olhou com cara de choro e deu um sorriso triste. Disse que o papai tinha saído e que tinha ido viajar, que dali há alguns dias ele voltaria. Mas ele nunca mais voltou, e nem tinha me dado um beijinho de tchau."

Ela parou por um momento para limpar mais algumas lágrimas que haviam escorrido.

"Mamãe estava muito mal. Não era mais a mesma com o papai fora de casa. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudar, mas eu fazia o que eu conseguia. Um dia até pedi pra me deixar fazer o café, mas ela recusou com um sorriso choroso. Acho que nunca mais consegui ver um sorriso de verdade vindo dela. Entretanto ela continuava cantando pra mim e me dando beijinhos de boa-noite."

"Um dia, faz alguns meses, mamãe amanheceu muito doente. Tossia o tempo todo e eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sei durante quantos dias fiquei ao lado dela na cama, abraçando os joelhos e pedindo pro Papai do Céu que Ele fizesse minha mãe melhorar.

Então, uma manhã, mamãe falou comigo. Ela falou que não iria ficar ali por muito tempo. Eu pensei que ela estivesse dizendo que ia melhorar. Mamãe me pediu pra ir até o armário dela e pegar em uma gaveta uma caixinha que estava guardada, e eu fiz o que ela pediu, imaginando que logo tudo ficaria bem. Mamãe abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá um ratinho de pelúcia e me entregou. Disse que era para eu guardar com carinho, que aquilo tinha pertencido à mãe dela, e à mãe da mãe dela. E que agora era meu. Dizendo isso, me deu um beijinho na bochecha, deitou de novo no travesseiro, fechou os olhos. Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Só que ela nunca mais acordou."

Luna terminou de contar a história, Harry a olhou sem saber o que dizer. Nunca imaginou que aquela garotinha à sua frente, que parecia sempre tão alegre, pudesse ter sofrido algo assim. Repentinamente sentiu ódio do pai e das pessoas que haviam invadido a casa dela.

- Essa é... a última lembrança que eu tenho dela. – disse pegando o saquinho preto e virando-o de cabeça pra baixo. Algo caiu na cama.

A loirinha pegou o ratinho de pelúcia nas mãos e estendeu-o à Harry, que o recebeu sem desviar o olhar das orbes azuis ainda molhadas. O pêlo do bichinho era cinza e fofo e ele parecia uma bolinha; era redondo com um rabinho comprido de um lado, e do outro um focinho comprido cheio de bigodes. Seus olhos pareciam ser duas contas pretas.

- Ele é lindo, né? – perguntou Luna. Harry forçou um sorrisinho e disse que sim, entregando o ratinho de volta a ela. – Às vezes, quando fico sozinha, eu pego ele e fico abraçando, pensando na mamãe. Sinto falta dela. – disse olhando para o bichinho.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo de magoá-la com qualquer palavra errada. Ela era a única amiga que tinha e não podia perdê-la, se não voltaria a viver isolado.

- Bem... agora você não está mais sozinha. – disse. Não sabia da onde as palavras haviam surgido, simplesmente sabia que aquilo era a coisa certa a se dizer.

Luna deu um sorriso trêmulo pra ele antes de abraçá-lo e desatar a chorar. Harry ficou ali, apenas sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem sua camiseta. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

--O—

Após aquele dia em que Luna confidenciara o porquê de ter ido parar no orfanato, ambos estavam mais amigos do que nunca. Parecia que aquela conversa havia os unido de uma vez. O humor da pequena logo voltou ao normal e ela continuava sendo a menina alegre que era antes.

A provocação de Duda trouxera mais uma coisa boa: depois de ver Luna quase chorando, parecera perceber que poderia se meter em encrenca se continuasse a irritá-la. Portanto, começou a ignorá-la e voltou a incomodar apenas Harry.

Já este não parecia mais ligar tanto para as implicâncias de Dursley. Com a amizade de Luna, passara a se importar menos com o que as outras crianças faziam. Eles passavam quase o dia inteiro nos fundos do orfanato, onde havia uma árvore enorme e uma grama fofa. Harry não era muito fã de natureza, no entanto, Luna o convencia a se deitar sob a sombra da árvore e ficar observando o formato das nuvens no céu.

- Aquela ali parece uma galinha – disse apontando para uma nuvem acima dos dois. Era fim de tarde e haviam muitas nuvens no céu.

- Pra mim isso é um pato – replicou Harry inclinando a cabeça para o lado para enxergar o que a amiga apontava.

- Não, olha lá, tem até as patas de galinha – tentou convencê-lo Luna.

- O bico parece de pato – insistiu Harry. Era comum os dois discutirem sobre algumas formas.

- É uma galinha-pato, pronto – afirmou Luna, logo depois caindo na gargalhada junto com Harry.

De repente, um risco de luz cruzou o céu, sendo seguido pelo barulho assustador do trovão. Algumas gotinhas de água começaram a cair e os dois amigos levantaram-se de um salto.

- Chuva! – exclamou Luna, abrindo a boca como se quisesse beber os pingos d'água que agora caíam mais fortes.

- Luna, vamos entrar. – alertou o menino.

- Por quê, Harry? É tão bom tomar banho de chuva! – abriu os braços e começou a rodar.

- Vamos-entrar-logo – ele disse entre dentes quando um segundo trovão riscou o céu; pegando a mão dela,começou a puxá-la em direção ao orfanato.

- Por quê, Harry? Tem medo de trovão? – perguntou enquanto o seguia para um lugar seco.

Harry corou e não disse nada. Luna riu.


	4. Adeus

**Capítulo 4 - Adeus**

Dois meses se passaram desde o dia em que Harry e Luna se conheceram. Mais amigos do que nunca, agora eles eram quase inseparáveis.

- Harry! – chamou a menina entrando correndo na cozinha. Harry, que estava terminando de lavar a louça que usara no almoço, sobressaltou-se e acabou cortando o dedo com a faca que estava lavando.

- AI! – largando a faca na pia, ele olhou para o indicador, do qual escorria um filete de sangue.

- Harry, desculpa. – disse Luna se aproximando.

– Luna, chama a Sra. Cole, rápido! – exclamou Harry com os olhos marejados, apoiando o dedo ferido na mão esquerda.

- Calma Harry, não precisa.

- Como não precisa? Eu estou sangrando, Luna!

- Você é muito estressado. Olha só. – ela usava um vestido amarelo salpicado de bolinhas pretas. Pegando a barra do vestido, rasgou um pedaço do tecido, ignorando o olhar espantado de Harry. – Agora é só enrolar aqui – pegou o tecido e enrolou em volta do corte – e amarrar aqui – deu um nó prendendo o pano no dedo do amigo. – Prontinho – disse sorrindo.

- O-obrigado – agradeceu sem jeito, examinando o curativo. Então voltou seus olhos para Luna e percebeu o vestido rasgado. – Mas... Luna, e o seu vestido?

- Ah, isso? – ela examinou o tecido esfiapado da barra – Não tem problema. Eu posso usar ele assim mesmo, você já viu as pessoas que não tem casa? Elas usam roupas bem mais rasgadas que o meu vestido.

A verdade o incomodou um pouco, ele nunca parara para pensar nisso. Sua vida se resumia apenas ao orfanato e ele nunca havia pensado nas pessoas que viviam lá fora. Luna não parecia ter notado o constrangimento do garoto, pois estava ocupada puxando alguns fiapos da ponta do vestido.

- Então... Por que você veio me chamar? – perguntou ele perturbado com o silêncio.

- Ah é! Corre aqui Harry, vem ver o que eu achei! – exclamou repentinamente eufórica, agarrando a mão sã de Harry e puxando-o para fora da cozinha.

- Luna, eu ainda não terminei de lavar a louça. A Sra. Cole vai brigar comigo... – disse tentando resistir à garota que o puxava cada vez mais em direção ao fundo do orfanato.

- Não tem problema, depois você vai! Vem, eu preciso mostrar isso! – ela disse animada arrastando-o até a árvore sob a qual eles passavam muito tempo deitados.

– Olha. – disse Luna soltando a mão de Harry e apontando para um galho bem mais alto que eles.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry. Não via nada de especial ali, para ele parecia apenas um emaranhado de galhos e folhas secas. Não podia entender o quê Luna achava de tão especial naquilo.

- É um ninho, Harry. Um ninho de passarinho! – disse animada, dando saltinhos para tentar enxergar melhor, contudo, o galho era bem mais alto que ela, impedindo-a ver o que havia dentro do ninho. – Será que tem ovinhos? Onde será que está o passarinho que construiu?

Harry apenas ficou observando a menina, que tentava pular cada vez mais alto, os fios de cabelo loiro-sujos caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto tentava enxergar dentro do ninho. Ainda não compreendera o que havia de interessante naquilo; era apenas um ninho comum, não era? Por que Luna o chamara correndo para ver algo tão... normal?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos e a voz da Sra. Cole.

- Harry, Luna! – a velha senhora vinha andando apressada em direção a eles. Ele ficou com medo, será que ela havia vindo brigar com ele por não terminar de lavar a louça?

- Bom dia, Sra. Cole! – cumprimentou-a Luna animada – Você nem vai acreditar! Tem um ninho de passarinho nessa árvore! – disse apontando.

- Ah, claro, lindo Luna. – falou a Sra. Cole dando uma olhada rápida no ninho antes de voltar a olhar para as crianças. – Mas agora não temos tempo pra isso, vamos, voltem pra dentro, quero todos no hall de entrada.

- Por que? – indagou Harry confuso.

- Um casal veio procurar uma criança para adotar – falou a Sra. Cole distraída, empurrando-os em direção ao orfanato. Seu olhar decaiu sobre a barra rasgada do vestido de Luna – Luna, o que houve com seu vestido? Ah, não interessa, os dois pra dentro – ela falou sem dar tempo para a resposta de Luna. Resmungava coisas incompreensíveis enquanto os levava em direção ao hall.

Harry não estava mais escutando nada. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar. _Um casal veio procurar uma criança para adotar_, a voz da Sra. Cole repetia em sua cabeça. _Uma criança para adotar_.

Estivera tão ocupado, tão feliz de finalmente ter uma amiga com quem brincar, que se esquecera do fato de serem órfãos vivendo em um orfanato, e que orfanatos são para casais adotarem crianças. Agora, no entanto, a verdade o atravessava como facas geladas e ele sentia medo. Sabia que não ia ser adotado. Ele nunca havia despertado simpatia de ninguém e tinha certeza de que não era desta vez que despertaria. Mas sentia medo de que levassem Luna, então ele voltaria a ficar sem ninguém.

A garota, indiferente à preocupação do outro, seguia sorridente a Sra. Cole. Harry a observava, o sorriso inocente brincando nos lábios, o vestido de bolinhas rasgado na barra. Inconscientemente, Harry passou a mão sobre o curativo que a menina fizera em seu dedo.

Cedo demais, eles chegaram ao hall de entrada do orfanato, onde os outros nove órfãos já esperavam um ao lado do outro. Um casal estava parado em frente à porta e olhava a Sra. Cole se aproximar com Harry e Luna e colocá-los ao lado dos outros.

- Estão todos aqui – ela disse com uma tentativa de sorriso, afastando-se para deixar o casal ver bem as crianças.

- Obrigada, Sra. Cole – agradeceu a mulher, que tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel que esquadrinhavam cada um dos órfãos de cima à baixo. O homem, que tinha ralos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, observava as crianças quase sem interesse.

A mulher deixou seu lugar ao lado do marido e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, parando de vez em quando para olhar melhor um dos órfãos. Harry sentia sua mão suar e não parava de lançar olhadelas furtivas a Luna, que estava parada à sua direita e observava algum ponto à sua frente com o olhar perdido, como se não se interessasse com o que estava acontecendo. Mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

E se Luna fosse escolhida? Harry não podia deixar ela partir, não podia! Era a única pessoa que realmente se tornara sua amiga, que realmente confiara nele. Luna poderia até ter algumas atitudes estranhas e idéias diferentes, mas Harry não conseguia se imaginar voltando a viver trancado em seu quarto, desenhando coisas em seu caderninho de desenhos – desenhando estrelas. A imagem de um desenho de uma estrela cadente veio à sua mente, com uma frase embaixo: _"Desejo ter um amigo para ficar comigo pra sempre."_

Era o desenho que ele havia feito no dia em que conhecera Luna. Ainda estava pregado na parede de seu quarto, esquecido. Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Harry, mas pareceu-lhe idiota – desenhos não faziam desejos se realizarem. Era pura coincidência.

Harry obrigou-se a voltar à realidade quando a mulher que ia adotar alguém parou ao seu lado, examinando Dênis, que era dois anos mais novo que Harry. Logo os olhos castanhos se voltaram para ele, que tentou fazer uma cara despreocupada. Talvez tenha feito cara de dor, porque a moça o olhou preocupada e então viu Luna, que ainda estava olhando sonhadoramente para o nada, e desviou sua total atenção para ela.

_Por favor não goste dela, por favor não goste dela, _pensava Harry desesperado.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou a mulher para Luna, que vagarosamente dirigiu seus olhos azuis para ela.

- Luna. – respondeu.

- Luna. – repetiu a mulher sorrindo. – Meu nome é Mirian. Você gosta de gatos, Luna?

Harry não estava gostando nada, nada do modo com que a moça olhava para Luna. A garotinha, no entanto, respondeu naturalmente, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre seu rosto.

- Gosto. Todos os animais são especiais.

- Sabe, eu tenho um montão de gatos lá em casa. Acho que você adoraria conhecê-los.

Foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de água gelada na cabeça de Harry. Aquela mulher não estava dizendo aquilo porque pretendia convidar Luna para visitar a sua casa... Não para visitar. Harry sentiu alguma coisa começar a ferver dentro de si e fechou as mãos com força.

- Sra. Cole, acho que já nos decidimos – disse Mirian embora o marido não tivesse dado um passo sequer.

A Sra. Cole, que até o momento estava escondida a um canto do hall apenas observando a cena, adiantou-se sorridente.

- Então, a sortuda da vez é a Luna? – perguntou aproximando-se.

- Sim... Acho que Luna é exatamente o tipo de filha que nós adoraríamos ter. – Mirian dirigiu um sorriso gentil á Luna, que voltara a observar o nada.

- Querida, – disse a Sra. Cole, dirigindo-se à menina. – vá até o seu quarto e arrume suas coisas, sim? Você vai embora com a Srta...

- Mirian. – interrompeu-a a mulher. – Quero que Luna me chame de Mirian, enquanto não se acostuma com mamãe.

Luna assentiu com a cabeça e deu uma olhada rápida para Harry, que já estava como um pimentão, antes de subir correndo para o seu quarto.

Depois de um momento estático, em que ele tentara compreender tudo o que presenciara, percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ignorando qualquer outra coisa, desatou a correr atrás de Luna. Quando chegou ao corredor, a porta do quarto onze estava aberta e ela estava lá dentro, a mala aberta em cima da cama e quase totalmente cheia.

- Olá, Harry. – cumprimentou quando ele entrou como um furacão.

- Você não vai. – falou ofegando. Luna virou-se para encará-lo.

- Por quê não? – parecia sinceramente curiosa.

- Porque... Porque... – Harry andava de um lado para o outro, agitado. Quando percebeu já estava gritando – VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR COM ELES! NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR SOZINHO AQUI, SEM AMIGOS! VOCÊ É MINHA ÚNICA AMIGA, LUNA!

Ela não pareceu se amedrontar frente aos gritos dele, mas seus olhos não brilhavam e o sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto. Harry tomou fôlego.

- VOCÊ – VOCÊ – DEPOIS DE TODAS AS BRINCADEIRAS QUE VOCÊ ME ENSINOU, E EU TE CONTEI QUE TENHO MEDO DE CHUVA! E AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI! VAI EMBORA COM AQUELA MULHER QUE ESTÁ LÁ EMBAIXO E ME DEIXAR SOZINHO!

Harry só percebeu o quanto se aproximara de Luna quando ela caiu na cama, sentada, os olhos marejados como no dia em que Duda falara de sua família. Ele se distanciou, respirando fundo.

- Harry, eu finalmente vou ter uma família. Alguém que se importa comigo... – ela falou com a voz trêmula por segurar o choro.

- E EU? EU ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ, LUNA!

- Não é o que parece agora, Harry. – ela disse com a voz estranhamente calma, mas lágrimas brilhantes escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Você só está ligando pra você. Só está pensando em eu te deixar sozinho. Mas e eu? Eu quero ser feliz, ter uma mãe pra me dar um beijinho de boa noite e um pai pra me abraçar. Eu gosto muito de você, Harry. Mas me desculpa, tá? Eu vou ter que ir.

- Então é assim? Me deixa sozinho e vai, Luna! Me esquece! – disse Harry e saiu correndo do quarto para que ela não o visse chorando. Entrou direto no próprio quarto e foi atrás da folha de papel que estava grudada em cima da cabeceira da cama. Arrancou-a com um puxão, amassando-a e jogando no chão. Jogou-se na cama, soluçando.

Um movimento veio da porta, e Harry sentou-se para olhar quem vinha, enxugando depressa as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Luna estava parada ali, o rosto brilhante de lágrimas silenciosas, os cabelos loiro-sujos até os ombros, o vestidinho de bolinhas rasgado e uma mala na mão.

- Adeus, Harry. – ela falou antes de se virar e sair andando.

Harry fitou o lugar em que Luna estivera alguns momentos atrás. Pensou ter ouvido aquela canção, mas ela foi embora.

_Dorme, dorme menininha_

_Eu estou aqui_

_Vá sonhar_

_Ainda é tempo, menininha_

_Vá, vá dormir_

_Sonha sonhos cor de rosa_

_Passeia no céu e no mar_

_Apanho o mundo_

_No teu sonho, menininha_

_E não deixa ninguém roubar_

_Olha, não reparta com ninguém_

_Os teus sonhos de menina_

_Dorme, dorme_

_Dorme e sonha menininha_

_Sonha, é tempo ainda_

Ela foi embora.


End file.
